


Stan-o-War

by 2bnallegory



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Stan and Ford at sea, done in marker and colored pencils.





	Stan-o-War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [ reference. ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6186/04f5b3caac1de78526f5b7b54044d3f5c0342a0b_hq.jpg)


End file.
